drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Drache (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, 2002)
Der Drache ist eine Freundin von Prinz Adam/He-Man in der Zeichentrickserie He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002-2004). He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) Beastman hatte den Plan, Drachen großzuziehen, damit sie ihm zu Diensten sein könnten, besonders im Interesse von Skeletor. Dafür lockte er ein Drachenweibchen in einer Höhle und löste einen Einsturz aus, um ungehindert die Eier an sich zu bringen. Der eingesperrte Drache wurde jedoch von Prinz Adam befreit, der zusammen mit Teela auf dem Weg zu einer diplomatischen Mission war. Beastman verlor jedoch die drei Dracheneier, die er Skeletor überreichen wollte. Die Eier wurden vom Hofzauberer Orko gefunden und dieser hielt sie für Jonglierbälle. Jedoch ließ er die Eier fallen und es schlüpften kleine Drachen aus, die jedoch sehr schnell flügge wurden. Sie wuchsen schnell heran und begannen Jagd auf alles zu machen was glänzte. Die Masters taten alles, um die Drachen aufzuhalten. Skeletor fasste den Plan, dafür zu sorgen, dass Schloss Grayskull glitzert, damit die Drachen zum Angriff darauf animiert werden. Mit Hilfe von Evil-Lyn wurden die Drachen angelockt und durch einen Zauber glänzte Schloss Grayskull. Wie von Skeletor erwartet griffen die Drachen an. Die Sorceress konnte Prinz Adam einen telepathischen Hilferuf entsenden und so machte er sich mit Teela auf dem Weg nach Schloss Grayskull. Prinz Adam täuschte vor, dass sein Luftschlitten außer Kontrolle sei und verborgen vor Teelas Blick verwandelte sich Prinz Adam in He-Man um Schloss Grayskull zu retten. Es kam zum Gefecht mit den Drachen bis ein ganz großer kam, nämlich das Muttertier, und drohte He-Man zu töten. Doch He-Man erkannte drei Kratzer an der Klaue des Drachen und erkannte ihn als den Drachen, der in der Höhle gefangen war. Noch rechtzeitig erkannte der Drache in He-Man ihren Retter Prinz Adam und verhinderte, dass ihre Jungen ihm was antun konnten und flogen weg. In dem Moment tauchten Skeletor und seine Krieger des Bösen auf um Grayskull zu erobern. Doch die Masters of the Universe kamen um He-Man und Teela zu helfen. Der Drache erkannte in welcher Gefahr sich He-Man befand und zusammen mit seinen Jungen kehrte dieser nach Schloss Grayskull zurück und stand He-Man im Kampf bei. So besiegte der Drache den Flugdrachen von Skeletor. Angesichts der Übermacht von He-Man, den Masters und der Drachen traten Skeletor und die Krieger des Bösen den Rückzug an. Nach dem Kampf kehrte Prinz Adam zurück und Teela fragte sich warum der Drache He-Man verschont und dann auf ihre Seite gekämpft haben. Sie erkannte nämlich den Drachen als den, den sie aus der Höhle befreit haben. Man-At-Arms meinte, dass der Drache entschlossen hatte mal nett zu jemanden zu sein, da jemand nett zu ihm war. Teela stellte jedoch klar, dass es Prinz Adam und nicht He-Man war, der den Drachen befreit hatte. Doch Man-At-Arms belehrte, dass Freundlichkeit etwas ist, was weitergegeben werden sollte. "He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - Staffel 1, Folge 10: Adam der Drachenretter" Später stand der Drache He-Man zur Seite um zu verhindern, dass ein von Two und Badd (zwei Kopfgeldjäger, die von Skeletor zu einem zweiköpfigen Geschöpf verschmolzen wurden) entfesseltes magisches Artefakt den gesamten Planeten Eternia in zwei Teile zerbricht. "He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - Staffel 1, Folge 24: Entfesselungskünstler" Galerie File:Dragon He-Man and the Masters of the Universe 2002.jpg|Der Drache und He-Man File:Dragon and the Masters of the Universe He-Man and the Masters of the Universe 2002.jpg|Der Drache und die Masters of the Universe File:He-Man and the Dragon He-Man and the Masters of the Universe 2002.jpg|He-Man und der Drache Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern